IC The Five Times Nico Saw Percy Jackson
by lulzykatt
Summary: [for the 30 min. IC hosted by Atori and I] In which Nico Di Angelo sees the one ghost he never wanted to see in the first place. Also, in which you can watch me fail at angst but with an excuse. Cover image by Viria. WARNING: Suicide and Character Death


******PROMPT********: **ALL THINGS DEPRESSING. THANKS, ATORI

**SONG:** Open Your Eyes Now sung by Andrew Belle

******FOR********: **An IC judged by you :) - BRIBERY FTW HA

**TITLE****: **The Five Times Nico Saw Percy Jackson

******DEDICATED TO:** Tavia, Atori, & Readers

**AUTHOR****: **lulzykatt (call me Katie :3)

**TIME**: 30 min. HA NO REGRETS

* * *

**A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE BITCHEZ): **...Hello. So, I'm kind of late for this whole "publishing fanfictions" thing but I sort of got lost on the path of life and then there was a cat in a tree and I had to help an elderly woman cross the street after.

...As you can see, I have totally legitimate reasons for posting my first fanfiction _at least_ two years after my registration. Seriously legit ones.

* * *

**F/C (FOR THE CONFUSED. I JUST MADE THIS UP HEHE): ****IC **stands for "Iron Chef" which is a little competition in video editing where a group of people are given a time (two hours, etc.) to edit something and when that time is up, they're supposed to upload it to Youtube or someplace where a selected panel of judges chooses a winner; the person who edited best/fits the best in a given criteria. In this case, an IC is the exact same but with writing and **our** **panel of judges are going to be** **you, the readers! ****NOTE: The winner is the fanfiction writer that gets the most positive reviews on their IC submission fanfic so review, please! If there are no reviews, which would be unfortunate, the backup judge is Octavia (Insert Awesome Here)**

* * *

COMPETITORS (LMAO, LIKE, WE ALL TOOK THIS DAMN IC SERIOUSLY AND THEN THERE'S JAMES. GOD BLESS THAT FUCKER):**  
**

**Bree:** (fanfiction)(.net)/u/5384211/Bree-s-Turning-Heads

**Annie:** (fanfiction)(.net)/u/4386264/anniedicted

**Carl(a)****:** (fanfiction)(.net)/u/4326863/THE-SASSINATOR

**James:** (fanfiction)(.net)/u/5044623/youlazybum

**Katie: i'd never tell you da link**

PROMPT, TIME LIMIT, & SONG DECIDED BY (AKA GENERAL ORGANISER/S OF THE IC):

**Atori: **Xx atorichan xX (made up the prompt & chose the song)

**Katie: lulzykatt (made up the time limit /sorry not sorry\ and organised the competitors)**

* * *

_Open your eyes now_

* * *

He doesn't go to _his_ funeral because he's afraid that if he does he might end up just as dead as _him_.

Exhaling, Nico Di Angelo watches the smoke spiral from his cigarette and the room light up from the shine of his phone as it vibrates violently. The smoke of which are coils of shame, and the smell that burns his nostrils; the aroma of grief that coats him in a thick cocoon of "_I can't go on like this_." He tries to gather his heart. It is a mess that's splattered on the walls and floor around him, though, so he grips his shirt as his eyes stumble upon the screen of his sleek iPhone (He hates modern electronics).

Annabeth Chase. Fuck.

Something gathers in the pit of his stomach. Anger, resentment, jealousy, a huge ball of negativity starts in his abdomen and works up to his throat until his entire body is on fire and he's choking on his own fury but nevertheless, he stands and picks up the phone, chucking it out of his window. He'd forgotten to open it.

Whoops.

Nico listens to the crash and watches the shards of glass fly around him, time slowing until he feels serenely calm and sleepy and the whole scene is just beautiful right now. Glass spiraling from a broken window, the pieces reflecting every inch of his room so he watches his silver kitchen sink fly by and then the couch next to him and finally the lamp. One last piece cuts his cheek but his body feels like lead and he just doesn't feel like getting a bandaid right then.

Also, out of the corner of his eye he catches a reflection that made his body stiffen into a statue.

"It's _you_."

* * *

_It's time to see if you can reach me_

* * *

Two years have passed since he saw the orange clad beauty in his room that night. That night that the same exact orange clad beauty was reported dead. Now he's pulling fabric over his head, discarding his button up shirt as he lets his hands fly forward to grab the man's waist and pull him flush against his body.

Nico Di Angelo feels warm.

Heat rolls off the nameless man's body just as thick and abundantly as the alcohol reeks from his tongue and Nico wrinkles his eyes slightly, halting just for a second, enough for the man to crash his lips against his. Cold lips against an eager mouth. It's sloppy, much too wet, and more drunken than Nico prefers but he dwelves into it, parting his lips for the other man to explore into. It's so, so, warm. The man is distinctively human and this delights Nico. Warmth and passion sweeps around him like a cloak and he opens his eyes in the kiss.

Onyx meets sea green.

* * *

_Open your eyes now_

* * *

Nico runs away the next morning, leaving the drunken man to wake up with a hangover and cold bedsheets from the loss of another warm body.

Then again, he'd never been particularly warm.

He pulls a hand through his hair and fidgets with his clothing as he bolts through the streets of San Francisco. He doesn't know why he's running. The man can't possibly remember him and after seeing the other male's body last night, Nico doubts he could've matched his own speed even slightly. Still, his feet moves in time to a silent, _allegro_, beat.

Running away was always his speciality.

The dark haired son of Hades stands impatiently at a crosswalk, averting his eyes disinterestedly as a bus races by and once it passes, at the other end, a boy is revealed. A boy with an orange shirt displaying Ancient Greek writing that says nothing other than "CHB." A boy with dark hair that sways in the wind, messing up his already unkempt hairstyle. A boy with sea green eyes that seem to be photoshopped right from a picture of the sea and overlayed on top of his eyes because no one can have eyes so fantastically beautiful as that (Nico agrees).

When Nico Di Angelo looks back to cross, there is no person at the other end.

* * *

_It's time to leave me_

* * *

From the edge of the skyscraper he's on, the streets below look impossibly small.

The sunset looks pretty too, though, an array of colors ranging from orange and pink to yellow and red. He focuses on that because below just seems too hard to bear. He stands there, letting the wind pull at his clothes, as if pleading for him to step back but the sunset is just too alluring.

It's so pretty, Nico thinks. Almost as beautiful as _him_.

And in that moment, the sunset pulls him forward, overcoming the wind that pushes him back. He's falling, too, the wind furiously but fruitlessly beating against him as if by some chanc. It could make him float back up. The ground is becoming increasingly larger as is the crowd that's gathering below him, screaming. He looks back one last time.

Onyx meets sea green.

A hand is stretched out but Nico's already going down. Perhaps he'd been falling way earlier and had just refused to acknowledge it. He looks up at that pretty face one last time. Much better than the sunset.

_He's_ holding out his hand from the top of the building, sea green eyes anxious and Nico thinks it reminds him of when he hung with Annabeth on the edge of hell. But he's not Annabeth and _he_ can't save him.

Far above, seconds before Nico hits the cold, unforgiving, streets below, on the ledge of the skyscraper, a sleek iPhone vibrates violently and Perseus Jackson glances over at it, eyes sad.

Caller: Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**2ND A/N (BECAUSE I SAID SO): **Just a short, angsty(ish) drabble(ish) fic that i made. Do you _KNOW_ how hard it is to type a good fanfiction in thirty minutes? Oh my god, it's impossible! ...I am such a genius XD

TROLOLOL, I TOOK 5 EXTRA MINUTES FOR THIS BUT THAT'S REALLY HUSH HUSH BECAUSE ATORI'D BITE MY HEAD OFF IF SHE KNEW EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T EVEN ATTEMPT WRITING HERSELF, THAT HOE!

**SO YEAH, REVIEW! **

* * *

INSPIRED BY (GO FAVORITE THIS GIRL, GUYS, SERIOUSLY):

**Fiendishly/Kate (fanfiction)(.net)/u/5028832 and her fanfiction: Hatred**

THANKS KATE, I LOVE YOU ;D


End file.
